Gone but not Forgotten
by bullseyethefox
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's worst fear has been realized- He has been forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- a place for children and adults alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. At night, this is quite literal. The animatronic animals would wake up and interact. There was Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and Foxy the Fox. Foxy was the most recently introduced. He resided at pirate's cove, entertaining young boys and girls with his pirate shtick. It was an act, however. He did not really talk like that. He was a very cheerful young fox, as they all were. Through the years they stuck together, having little parties by themselves at night.

Then the murder happened. A young man had murdered a child right outside the restaurant. Freddy had tried to save him. His only response was a silent, 'you can't.' Freddy had taken this hard, looking to Bonnie for comfort. They became closer than the other animatronics, even going to the point that it seemed like they were boyfriends. Soon, they changed restaurants. They were moved to a larger restaurant, and put in a back room. They all assumed it was because they were renovating the place. They were all so excited.

"Gee Fred, when do you think it's gonna open? I wanna make some kids happy." Bonnie said, his arm around Freddy. Chica nodded in agreement. She hadn't had pizza since they moved! Freddy shrugged. "I dunno, Bon. I hope soon." This hopefulness is what kept them going.

Then things changed.

The restaurant soon introduced new animatronics- the "toys" they were called. Foxy and Freddy had gone to investigate the new animatronics, very curious. They hoped they would be friends.

"Freddy, look, there they are!" Foxy exclaimed, pointing at the new stage. "Are they going to perform with you guys?" He asked excitedly. "There's only one way to find out, Foxy." Freddy said, before bravely walking up to the stage. "Hey there, I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Toy Freddy glanced over at him. "No, I am." He replied in a monotone voice. Freddy cocked his head. These animatronics looked much different than the originals. They were sleeker, smaller, with softer looking edges, as well as being made from plastic. They still resembled the originals…except for Toy Bonnie, who had a new odd color scheme.

Freddy laughed. "No, silly, we both are!"

Toy Freddy gave him a weird look, glancing at the other two. "You don't know yet, do you?" He asked. "You might wanna sit down for this one, Fredrick." The toy bear said. Freddy complied, pulling up a small chair. Toy Freddy waved Foxy over as well, who was shyly looking on from the doorway. He did as he was told, as he always had. Toy Freddy cleared his throat.

"You all are getting replaced." He said, in that infuriating monotone voice. "YEAH" Toy Bonnie chimed in, a southern twang in his voice. "Hush, Bonnie. But that's the score. We're here to replace you. You will go into storage with the other unused animatronics." Toy Freddy said. Freddy wondered- how did he know all this? But this thought soon left his head. He heard Foxy growling, his eyes fixated on Toy Bonnie.

Then he pounced, attempting to sink his teeth into his. Toy Bonnie, however, was much too fast. He was newer as well, which meant he was stronger. He pinned Foxy down. "You wanna try that again, kid?" He threatened, before getting off and brushing himself over. "Ya'll would do good and leave us alone now. We have to practice. The kids are looking forward to us, not ya'll. Go on, scoot." He waved them away. Toy Freddy shrugged, turning to his friends.

Freddy didn't know what to think. He had to drag Foxy out of there before he got hurt. "I…I can't believe they're putting us in storage." Freddy said quietly, trying not to break down crying. Bonnie greeted him back at the back room. "Hey Fred, welcome back!" He said, kissing Freddy on the cheek. Chica pointed to Foxy. "What's up with him?" She asked, tilting her head. Freddy shook his head. "We're getting replaced, guys. We're going into storage." They all gasped. That's where animatronics never came back from! "A-are you sure, Fred?" Bonnie stuttered, tears forming. Freddy nodded, slumping down against the wall. "Do you know when this is happenin'?" The rabbit asked, sitting down next to his lover. Freddy shook his head. "No. I'd rather not think about it." He said, before hugging Bonnie tight. Freddy's biggest fear was being realized.

Being forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2: Storage

It had been three months since they had found out their travel to storage was inevitable. They had been kept in that back room, only each other for company. Sometimes during the night, the toys would visit. Toy Bonnie, who they got to calling Bon, had apologized to Foxy. The fox had not accepted, and slowly became very bitter and quiet. He would stay in the darkest part of the back room. They had begun to have parts taken from them as well as falling into disrepair. Bonnie's face was gone, Chica's hands were gone, and Freddy and Foxy were just a mess. At night, Foxy had taken to roaming the pizzeria and taking and alcohol he could find. It was surprisingly easy, considering it was a place for kids. He had started drinking, becoming even more bitter and angry. Bonnie had become incredibly clingy towards Freddy, who slowly became more serious. Their relationship became very strained, and it was obvious to everyone. The one who suffered the most, however, was Chica. She didn't know what to do. She would often cry to herself at night, and was just generally really depressed. She could never make kids happy again. She hated how she looked. She was horrifying. No child would love her now. She envied Toy Chica, with her sleek figure and kid friendly smile. She was very mean to Toy Chica, who was really mean right back. Freddy often had to break up the fights. Their family had been broken apart by this new restaurant. They started to take out their anger on the security guards. This resulted in their back room always being locked. Now they couldn't even wander around.

Eventually, their trip to storage happened. They were carted off in a broken down truck to a large storage facility. It was very roomy, filled with old things from the old restaurants. There were old arcade machines, which most likely still worked, along with some suits and endoskeletons. After they were put in, the large garage-esque door had closed. They all activated at the same time. Freddy looked around, marveling at how big the place was. He believed the stories that storage was a tight cramped place where you can't even move. However, those were immediately proved false. They were all amazed. Bonnie, however, started to get really anxious. "Geez, Fred, this place is big. D-Do you think there's any other animatronics here?" He stuttered out, clinging to Freddy. Foxy growled towards Bonnie. "No, stupid."

Chica was the first to spot a large stack of boxes in a group. "Hey, what's that?" She asked, feeling an actual emotion for the first time in months. She was curious, something she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt good.

Freddy cocked his head, looking over at it. "Well, gang, let's check it out." Everyone but Foxy agreed, who had gone his own way, drunkenly stumbling around. As they approached, they heard talking.

Was there really other animatronics here?


	3. Chapter 3: Aura

Foxy had been stumbling around the place, kicking things in annoyance. A dull growl rested in his throat, before escaping as an angrily yell. Foxy sat down, scared and upset. He didn't know where he was. His fear of the unknown was showing and he hated it. He hated showing weakness. He wanted to be a tough pirate like his character, but he really was not. He hated how he was. He dug his metal claws in the ground, ignoring the fact that the floor was concrete. He was lost, and he refused to accept that.

Meanwhile, Freddy and his gang had stuck together. They forgot about Foxy for now, exploring behind the stack of boxes. There was one animatronic. He was a golden color, and resembled Freddy. However, he was very old looking and beat up. There were wires of every kind hanging out of various cracks in the yellow bear.

Chica was the first to speak up to him, climbing over the boxes rather clumsily, sending them all tumbling down. The bear looked over, confused and slightly scared.

"Hi! I'm Chica Chicken. Who are you?" She asked cheerfully. The golden bear looked her up and down, still confused. He hadn't seen animatronics in years. He had always thought there were more in storage, but never bothered to go and look for them. But they seemed to have found him. He looked at the others as well. There was something familiar about the bear- something he just couldn't put his paw on. It finally hit him.

"You're…Freddy." He said simply, turning around. The other animatronics now had a better look at him. He was more beat up than they thought, with no eyes besides the glow from inside. The glow seemed to be attached to nothing, but was there regardless. He only had a few of his teeth, the ones he did have however were rather large and intimidating. Freddy had the same reaction to the golden bear that the other bear had to him. There was somewhere he knew him from. Somewhere from the past. Somewhere he had blocked out. All he could remember was a color- purple. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts to leave his head.

"Hello, you're right! I'm Freddy Fazbear! Who are you?" He said, attempting to sound cheerful to make a good impression. He smiled, despite the bad aura the golden bear gave off. The bear just grunted and turned back to his make-shift fire, which was just a lamp. Freddy furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're being rude. That's not nice." Freddy said, attempting to get the bear's attention once more. The yellow animal, however, ignored him, arms crossed. Freddy sighed, turning back to Bonnie and Chica.

"Let's go, guys. He's obviously bitter about something." Freddy said, putting his arm around Bonnie before leading both the rabbit and Chica away.

"Wait- Please don't go. I'm Goldie. I've been in this storage for almost ten years. There are barely any other animatronics in here- I'm lonely. Please don't go." He said, his voice cracking. Freddy turned around, smiling.

"That's all you had to say!" He said, before the three animals walked back and sat around the lamp.

That night, after they had all shut down for a few hours, Freddy had visions. He was back in the restaurant, on stage with the others. He looked around slowly, Chica and Bonnie not looking at him. But in front of him was the golden bear, with his empty eyes, staring right into Freddy's soul. Everything went dark, and Freddy jolted up. Everyone else was still 'asleep' except him. It was just a dream. He knew that, but he still didn't trust Goldie.

He stayed up that night, despite knowing how stiff he'd be in a few hours. Something just wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Purple. All around him the color purple. Freddy was breathing fast, his non-existant heart going a million miles an hour. These were not reactions he ever had, except for in dreams. His eyes darted back and forth, his eyebrows raised. He called out, but no answer was returned. He was alone again. In all his dreams this happened. He was alone, in a dark purple room with shadows all around him. The shadows looked like his friends, but different. They were withered and faded, their usually vibrant colors reduced to dull whites and browns, tinted with rust. Many body parts were missing, like Foxy's ear, Chica's left arm, and Bonnie's ears. There was another shadow as well- him. A vision of either his future or past self. He was just as withered as the rest, with a missing ear and no eyes- save for a faint glow in the sockets. This shadow slowly turned a dark purple and made a door appear, mouthing "follow me" to Freddy. He had to obey. They went through the restaurant, which was looking terrible. All the furniture was gone and rats had taken over. Freddy had stepped on one and it exploded into excessive amounts of blood. It made him sick to his stomach, but he continued his trek following the shadow.

They passed the stage, as he saw his friends there, looking shiny and new like in the old days. He was not among them. But, they would not pay attention to him. They would not look at him, even. He had tried to contact them before but they just stood there, like statues. The more he looked, the more he got upset and angry. The anger boiled in his chest, building up. But he couldn't let it out on anything but them. Some dreams, it would get too much and he would destroy them. It seems this was not the case this time, as they just continued, the rage fading. They arrived to a boarded up room, the shadow passing right through it. The blockage slowly faded away, leaving a dark hallway. He had no choice but to follow. The hallway was where he started, the dark purple room. But this time no shadows were there besides his own. The shadow reached out to him, a paw extending towards Freddy. The color of which was-

Freddy awoke with a start, creaking and accidentally smacking against a box. He had shut down during the night unintentionally. He must've been getting old. He looked around, worried, before letting out a sign of relief. His friends were all OK, sleeping peacefully. Even the new friend, Goldie, was OK. Freddy thought about how he felt about him. He never had this reaction to new animatronics. When Foxy was introduced, they had clicked instantly. The fox was cheerful back then, young and naïve like the rest of them. The trip to storage had changed the fox, and he wasn't the same person Freddy knew anymore. He wondered if this is what had happened to Goldie, and from which section of the chain he was from. He looked too familiar to Freddy, besides the fact that they had the same model. A lot of animatronics had the same model, it was no big deal. But the something bothered him, giving him the same rage he felt in the dream. In reality, he was able to control it. But sometimes he wishes he didn't have to. He would have fantasies of destroying the restaurant, killing the children. These fantasies disturbed him. The only one that knew about them was Bonnie, who listened and consoled Freddy during these times. Freddy didn't want to think like this. Something must have been wrong with his wiring. It's not like it would ever be fixed. He could control himself and that was enough for him.

"Freddy?" Bonnie axed, placing his hand on Freddy's shoulder. Freddy jumped slightly, startled by the rabbits sudden intrusion. Bonnie cocked his head.

"Is everything alright, pal?" He asked, smiling with his adorable buck teeth showing. Bonnie had always been embarrassed of them, but Freddy had convinced him that they were great because they were apart of him. Freddy had been a wonderful influence on Bonnie, to the point of them becoming lovers. Animatronics weren't supposed to feel love, but they did. They had emotions just like people. They had urges just like people. They just expressed it in different ways.

Freddy nodded at the bunny, hugging him. Bonnie laughed.

"OK, I'm happy to see you too, Fred." He said, lightly kissing Freddy. This made Freddy's rage melt away completely. He noticed Chica had started to awaken, stretching her wings. The only one not awake was Goldie. Freddy looked over to check on him- he was gone! Freddy growled. He knew Goldie was not to be trusted. He lightly pushed Bonnie away, and got up.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" He roared, fists clenched. Bonnie cocked his head once more.

"He just went to go get some things. We're building a fort today!" He said cheerfully, smiling widely. "So calm down, Freddy-Bear!"

Goldie had soon come back with many, many boxes filled with things. Chica was the first to look through these. She had always loved collecting little doodads from the restaurant. This filled her interest. She found small things like pins, and pens, and picks. She wondered if there was a guitar anywhere. Bonnie had always promised to teach her how to play. She would play keyboard at the restaurant, and she was damn good at it too! She would say she was the best one in the band, too. Bonnie and Freddy would not deny it, knowing it was not from malicious intent. It was from a genuine love of her craft.

The day had passed quicky for the animatronics. They had built a replica of the restaurant stage room, all made out of boxes and various things. It wasn't the best, but they made it theirselves, so they were proud. Bonnie wiped the non-existant sweat off his brow.

"Gee, that was hard work!" He said, smiling and admiring his handywork. They did end up finding a guitar, much to him and Chica's delight.

Chica nodded in agreement. "I can't believe we did this all by ourselves! Especially me!" It was true, she did do most of the work. Not because Freddy and Bonnie and Goldie were lazy, she just wanted to take charge like usual. They let her- knowing she was better than them.

Freddy smiled for the first time since the morning, admiring the box fort as well.

"Well, I guess this is home now." He said, putting his arms around both Chica and Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5: Foxy

Foxy had not adapted to storage well. He was along, so very alone. He had wandered away in an angry, drunken stupor. He now had no idea how to get back. He deserved it though, he thought. He must have done something wrong to deserve all this. He looked down at his hands. There was so much he could no longer remember because of his drinking. He cursed the alcohol under his breath. He soon had to sit down. He had started becoming stiff, and needed to shut down. Being an older animatronic, the opposite effect was with him. At first, he would lock up if he was shut off at any time. Now, however, he would freeze up if he did not take breaks. He sighed and sat down, leaning against some boxes. There was really no point in continuing for now. He shut down for the night.

His dreams were nothing special; in fact, he couldn't remember them at all. So maybe they were interesting. These were his first thoughts when he awoke in the morning, or what he perceived as morning. There were no windows, so no light was seen besides the lights on the ceiling. He heard some sounds near him. It sounded like boxes being moves, and the sound of feet. He must have found the Fazbear crew. How would he explain him wandering off? They were always so worried about him, and he had no ability to show appreciation for it. He didn't know how. He got up, stretching a bit, and walked towards the noise. However, what he saw surprised him.

It wasn't the Fazbear crew- it was other animatronics. Ones older than him. Ones he recognized. There was a raccoon he knew as Bandit, who was grey and black. There was also a shark known as Sammy, who was just blue and stuck in a boat. He hadn't seen them in tens of years! A feeling that he hadn't felt in so long swelled up inside of him- happiness. He found his old crew. He walked over to them, not wanting to seem too eager. He knew they had looked up to him and thought of him as cool, so he had to keep his reputation up.

"Bandit, Sammy!" He called, waving his exposed metal hand. They two animatronics quickly turned around, shocked. They didn't know if what they were seeing was real.  
"Foxy, is it you? Damn. You ended up here too?" Bandit said in greeting, running up to his old captain. Sammy waved, not wanting to exert the effort to move the boat over to Foxy. Foxy took the courtesy of walked over to Sammy himself, which the shark appreciated greatly.

"We haven't seen ya' in so long! What have we missed?" Sammy asked, while Bandit climbed on top of some boxes to be eye level with Foxy. The fox thought for a moment, and then decided what important events to tell them.

"Well, Freddy and Bonnie finally got together." He said, laughing a bit. "But besides that, things were like usual." He then frowned. "Until we were all replaced."

He went through all the events with his old crew, leaving out the part where he attacked Toy Bonnie. He also left out his new drinking habit, not wanting to get judged or criticized. They sat and listened.

Foxy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and reactively, he turned around and pounced on whoever it was. Realizing what he was doing and that he was safe, he got off quickly, helping the other animatronic up. He was a light pink unicorn, with a broken horn. It wasn't so much broken as it was filed down.

"I uh- sorry about that, mate. It's a reactionary thing. Didn't mean to-" He was interrupted.

"No need to explain yourself, buddy. I completely understand. I mean-" He laughed "You could have easily destroyed me if you wanted to at that moment. But you didn't. " He held out his hand. "I'm Unice Unicorn. I was in Fredbear's diner." Foxy shook his hand, but gave Unice a confused look.  
"Fredbear's? You mean Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, right?" He asked. Unice laughed a bit.

"Oh, you're a young one. Fredbear's was the very first restaurant. You're the second generation of animatronics. There were two others. Two yellow-" He stopped, biting his bottom lip and looking over to the side. "Anyways, I take it you're Foxy? Bandit and Sammy have talked about you before. Especially Bandit. He was your mate?" He asked, smiling.

Foxy shook his head, embarrassed. "I uh- No. First mate. Like pirate talk, you know?" Unice laughed, as did Sammy. Bandit just shot Sammy a glare.  
"I see, I see. No need to get embarrassed, you two." Unice said, teasingly. "Come on, let's show you our little home." He said, motioning towards an open area.

Foxy followed, with Bandit and Sammy trailing behind, Bandit helping Sammy along. They had soon come across the area, which amazed Foxy. They had made a huge living space out of boxes. The place resembled Pirate Cove, too! It was obvious where everyone shut down for the nights. Bandit's bed was in a claw machine, which they had found in storage as well. It wasn't the same one from the restaurant, but it did the job. Sammy could really sleep anywhere, as he was always in something that could be a makeshift shelter. Though, he couldn't figure out where Unice slept.

"You looking around for my bed too? No need, I don't sleep. I just keep watch. There's….never mind." He looked over to the side again, before changing the subject. "You can choose anywhere. In fact, we even made a replica of your stage a while ago for authenticity! We even found old parts of the curtains!" He motioned over to the mentioned stage, and Foxy was astounded.

This was his new home, and his new family. He hoped that he would still eventually find the Fazbear family again, but he knew this was where he really belonged. He just hoped they didn't find out about the things he's done, and the things he couldn't remember.


End file.
